Breaking The Habit
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa’s gone and Ryan is increasingly changing back to his old Chino ways. But this time, only worse. Spending his nights drinking, doing drugs and hooking up with girls. Ryan is losing it…and fast.


**Disclaimer: If I owned The O.C., I wouldn't be sitting in my tragic house in a gay-ass country, writing about TV show characters in fictional situations that my odd, bored, blank mind are creating.**

**Summary: Marissa's gone and Ryan is increasingly changing back to his old Chino ways. But this time, only worse. Spending his nights drinking, doing drugs and hooking up with girls. Ryan is losing it…and fast.**

**I was in the mood for bad ass Ryan. I don't have a clue where this is going, but if you have any ideas or pairing suggestions, let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 4 a.m. in Newport Beach. Sandy Cohen was sitting in the pool house with a cup of coffee, anxiously waiting the arrival of his son. Ryan had gone out to a party, doing god-knows-what. What really was there left to do at this hour?

Sandy jumped slightly when the pool house doors flung open. Startled, Sandy took a deep breath, which soon turned to a sigh when he noticed the bags under Ryan's eyes and the stench of alcohol radiating off him.

"Where were you?"

"At a friends place," Ryan slurred slightly, plunging down on to his bed.

"I've heard that before…then got a phone call by the police the next day. Where were you really Ryan?" Sandy asked, finding it hard to keep the anger out of his tone.

"I was at a friends. He had a party. So what?" Ryan replied, in a bored inflection.

"So what? Did you really just ask me that? Ryan, I care about you. Seth cares about you. Kirsten cares about you. Let us help you."

"I don't need your charity," Ryan spat.

"You're in trouble Ryan, real trouble if you don't stop this," Sandy warned softly.

"Stop what? Living? Having fun and doing things that normal teenagers do?"

"I don't think normal teenagers stay out 'till four in the morning, come home drunk and have the nerve to fight their parents about it."

"What do you know? If I need tips on eyebrow management, I'll give you a call. But don't wait in my room like some lame-ass person with no life and wait for me to come home then bitch about what I'm doing with my spare time. I don't need it and I sure as hell don't care what you have to say, so show yourself out," Ryan raged.

"I will not let you speak to me that way. You're living under my roof, eating my food and spending my money; you don't have the right to disrespect me like that Ryan," Sandy replied.

"Terribly sorry." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, I don't believe that. You're a good kid. Don't let yourself down," Sandy said before he left the pool house.

Ryan got up from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, he needed a shower, especially after what he did with a certain someone at that party.

Turning on the shower, Ryan shut the door and began to undress. Stripped down to his boxers, Ryan picked up his jeans and fiddled in the pockets, searching for something.

Emerging with a bag of white substance, Ryan threw his jeans back on the ground and opened the zip-lock bag.

Taking his keys, he dipped one into the bag until a reasonable amount on cocaine was on it.

Resurfacing it from the plastic, Ryan snorted the powder and smiled. Placing everything back in his jeans, Ryan removed his boxers and got into the steaming shower.

Coming out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later, Ryan sat on his bed and put on his shoes. It was now going on 5 a.m. and he was meeting up with a few guys under the pier at 6.

After transferring his keys, coke and wallet to the fresh pair of jeans he was wearing, Ryan opened the pool house door and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Ryan," Kirsten greeted, surprised at his presence.

Ryan nodded in response and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sandy told me what happened earlier," Kirsten started in a highly parental tone.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"Were worried about you sweetie, you and Seth haven't properly hung out for a while now and…" Kirsten trailed off, and then offered Ryan a small, sad smile.

"Maybe I have better things to do than listen to his problems and play video games and all the juvenile crap he used to make us do," Ryan snapped.

"What are these better things to do at 5 in the morning? You got home at 4 a.m.! When do you plan on sleeping?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm not tired," Ryan told her, sipping his coffee.

Kirsten sighed, "I don't know what to do about your recent behavior…"

"Well, if you don't know, don't try." Ryan dropped his cup in the sink and walked to the door. He got in the Range Rover and drove to one of his friends' beach house.

Getting out of the car Ryan spotted Summer on the beach, in a bikini. Obviously sunbathing. She saw him and ran up.

"Hey Atwood. Long time no see."

"Yeah," Ryan responded, wanting her to go away.

"You going in there?" Summer asked, pointing to the house. Ryan nodded in response.

"Okay, well, have fun and hopefully Cohen and I will see you tonight at Julie's birthday party." Summer went back down to her tanning spot and laid back down.

Ryan turned to the house and went inside.

"Yo Ry," a guy greeted Ryan, a joint hanging from his mouth.

"Hey man," Ryan followed him to a couch and sat down.

"I thought we weren't meeting until 6 or something."

"We were, but Kirsten was going all parental and shit," Ryan replied.

"Right."

"Where is everyone else?" Ryan asked, noticing hardly anyone was there.

"They hitched a ride to Laguna Beach last night for some dudes rager and couldn't find a way back, so they'll be a while."

Ryan began to laugh, "Shame."

"My thoughts exactly. So do you want something to drink or anything?"

"A beer would be good," Ryan replied.

"Get it yourself you lazy fuck."

Ryan smiled, "Fine. You want one?"

"Sure man."

Ryan went into the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge. Retreating back to the couch, he saw porn gracing the screens of the TV.

"Did you get bored with Spongebob Squarepants?" Ryan asked as he sat back on the couch.

"A little," he took the beer and opened it.

"That is so sick," a blonde girl said.

"Blame him," Ryan said motioning towards his friend.

"Nuh-uh, you and Matt both are complete pervs," she said, sitting on Matt's lap.

"So Holly, going into school today?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"No thanks. I'm so over that place. I thought I'd spend the day with Matt, here," Holly answered.

"No can do babe."

"Please," Holly pleaded, kissing Matt.

"Fine. But if you get your ass mixed up with the shit some of guys will be bringing into the house, then-"

"I know, I know," Holly reassured, hopping off his lap and going back into the bedroom she came out of.

"Seriously man, if you knew her a couple years ago," Ryan began.

Matt smirked and turned off the TV. "Want to go now? The boys should be down by the pier."

"Sure," Ryan followed him outside.

* * *

"Fuck it's hot," Ryan commented as him and Matt stalked the beach.

"You've got that right."

"Ah, there they are," Ryan said as he pointed to a few guys not too far off from where they stood.

The two teenage boys continued to wander the beach until they came to their mates.

"Sup?" Ryan greeted.

"Not much bro, take a seat. Connor scored some sweet shit last night," a guy who went by the name of Chris replied.

"Awesome." Ryan took a bag from Connor and sniffed the white substance using his car keys. "That's the stuff…" Ryan breathed with a slight smirk.

"It's good huh?" Connor questioned.

"Yep," Ryan replied. He relaxed back against a rock and yawned. Ryan's cell phone began to vibrate against him in his pocket. He fished it out and noted the number calling was The Cohens.

"Who is it dude?" Matt asked.

"No one," Ryan said indifferently. He placed his phone back in his pocket and got a beer out of the 6-pack Chris was holding.

* * *

**TBC**

**It's kind of random and totally OOC for Ryan, but, I'd love some suggestions and well, reviews! LOL. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
